


Danger Diner

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [165]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Diners, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Raleigh Becket has a late-night customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Diner

The bell mounted on Danger Diner’s door goes  _ting-a-ling,_ and for a brief moment the roar of the night wind outside slips in with Raleigh’s new guest. He looks up from his work and…stupidly, all he can think is  _blue._

Blue umbrella, lightly damp from the snow outside. Blue raincoat buttoned all the way up to the throat. Blue streak in black hair. Blue-tinged fingertips that gripped the bartop as their owner balanced upon one of the high stools. Raleigh swallowed, wiped his hands clean on his rag, and approached the lady.

"It’s awful late to be out travelling by yourself," he said, and she started slightly, looking up at him half-wary, half-confused.  _Way to be a creeper, Ray,_ he can almost hear Yancy saying.  _Drive off the first customer you’ve had since the knife thing, why don’t you._ He tries again. “Can I get you anything?”

"Just tea, please." Her words are careful, measured, with a slight Japanese accent. He gives her the tea, strong as death, in the big kaiju mugs the diner is famous for (that he’d  _like_ it to be famous for), and she sips. There’s a small smile on her lips, so maybe he hasn’t quite failed miserably yet. “Anything to eat?”

There’s a moment of consideration as she rummages in her pockets. “No, just this.”

"Free refills on the tea," he says helpfully, although he’s making an inventory of how many sausages and eggs he  _just_ might have to…dispose of, before the breakfast rush. “Actually, Miss…I was going to close up, seeing as nobody else was coming down this way. Maybe you could stay inside and keep warm, here? It’s a rotten time to be on the road.”

"It is," she agrees with him. "And I appear to have good company, so why not?"

"Great!" He laughs, and startles even himself. "Great. Uh, call me Raleigh, by the way."

"Mako," she says, and puts out her hand to shake. The fingernails aren’t blue any more, at least. "It’s nice to see a friendly face on the road."

They talk and drink tea and Raleigh grills a few sausages, and secretly he wishes the sun will take its sweet time coming up.


End file.
